


Sarcasm

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, Dragonblooded, Masturbation, Other, Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Could someone explain to me why this fiction is getting almost as many hits as Hot Tentacle Action?</p></blockquote>





	Sarcasm

Motes of warm sunlight drifted into the small inn room, painting the room with the same golden hue as the skin of its occupant, a woman in crimson armor of Lookshyian make and long, soft hair of shades of gray and black, severe-seeming in her beauty, starker than the string of faintly glowing black beads before her on the bed. Maheka Gara gently lifted up the strand, holding it up to the light as she studied it. It was a rather pretty necklace, she had to admit with an appraising eye, perfectly spheres of obsidian and truly worthy of an artifact, especially for its Immaculate origins, if the gift-giver had spoken truth.  
  
For the most part, she would have been disinclined to trust such words from a deathknight, if it had not been for the beads had not a gift not for her, but for her companion. The Pillar as he had called himself had been visibly surprised at meeting with the Redhanded Thief Stealing the Celestial Flame, but instead of a battle, the Immaculate-seeming deathknight had exchanged words and _gifts_ with the Day Caste as she and the Pillar's bandaged and living companion watched with equally baffled expressions. The two other treasures were nothing too extraordinary, boots of a construction Gara recognized from Lookshy and an odd-looking vial that shimmered with an arcane light, sitting on the floor next to most of her gear. Perfected boots, a vile spell (or was it vialed? Skytongue wasn't her native tongue), and what the Pillar had called 'Obsidian Catechism Beads.'  
  
The Earth Aspect frowned to herself, running her fingers across the smooth volcanic glass. The Pillar had glanced at her when he had given their name, lingering on her coloring, her jade armor, her stance before adding mildly that they had been once an Immaculate artifact that utilized and stored warmth to be used for offensive purposes after one meditated for a time. Body heat could serve the purpose well, wouldn't it? Gara smiled inwardly to herself, a mischievous plan in the back of her mind as she held the beads to the light. True, the idea was something of an improper use, but when did that ever stop her, of all people? Especially when it was something from the Realm?  
  
Smoothly, Gara tugged on the straps to her breastplate and set it aside with a grunt, next to her pack and hammer. The prismatic metal of the goremaul gleamed an odd shade of blue in the light as she fished out a filled bladder from the bag, testing its weight in her hand. Its contents were nothing too unusual for a Dragonblooded to carry, especially one alone and far away from any sort of a supplier, or a merchant with the ingredients for lubricant. Her cheeks darkened as she squeezed out a small amount of the translucent gel into her hand, rubbing it in between her fingers.  
  
"I could have sworn I made more recently..." She knelt down before the bed, bracing the hammer in between her thighs as her mind calculated the last time she had made the lubricant, and how often she had used it since then. Definitely weeks, soon before... Gara's lips set into a firm line as she let out a rush of breath though her nostrils. Before beginning her travels, before meeting with Thief. Slowly, her wet fingers curled around the starmetal grip, slowly stroking the liquid over the metal, letting her thoughts drift off into something less stressful. The metal still held the lingering warmth of her hands from carrying it for hours, letting her shut her eyes with a shudder, imagining something more alive in her hands, white against her Southern-sands skin.  
  
 _"Vhy ze-"_ She'd squeeze him gently to shut him up as she panted softly, a whisper in the stifling air. After all, she was an Earth Aspect, and hadn't he ever felt sand? "Take a look," she murmured, her free hand touching herself slightly, "It's dry, even with me like this, and _something_ needs to be wet for this to work." Her fingers twitched there for a moment before she slowly slid back into the bed, guiding the shaft against her aching cunt.  
  
"At least," Gara moaned, gently rubbing the head across her folds, "You don't have to be- ah!" Her voice cracked into a gasp as she thought about Thief being the one slowly pushing himself in, as taut as a musical string, and sliding in smoothly and melting sweetly against her with a sigh. The Abyssal had avoided any sort of chance she had arranged to get closer beyond sparring practice, as quick and elusive as a shadow, and damn she wished he wouldn't, that he would keep ramming into her hard and fast enough to almost hurt. A cry from her mouth loud enough to echo sent her hand over her mouth, biting down on it to muffle any more sounds.  
  
As much as she tried to keep it down, her own keen senses could hear every little whimper and gasp against her skin, the wet slap of the weapon's handle in her as she squeezed her eyes shut harder, her legs shaking with the exertion. When she finally came, the groan from her throat was deep and miserable, a hollow recognition that it was just a daydream even as she pulled her sifu's unfortunate parting gift out of herself. She was damn certain the Fire Aspect wouldn't be exactly amused that she had used a precious artifact for a sex toy _again._  
  
The soldier moaned softly, rolling onto her stomach and reaching for the string of obsidian. Her hand was still covered in the mixture of herself and the lube, more than enough to make the beads slick, and warm enough that she could see a faint flickering ember in a few of the spheres. Fingers danced down her spine, over her rear, trailing the beads behind it and letting them fall into a pile just beneath the small entrance beyond with a muffled clatter. The moan rippled from her lips again as she gently pressed a finger against the beginning of the necklace and the ring of muscle there, firmly shoving away any thoughts of guilt as the first bead was swallowed in. After more beads, Gara's hips helplessly lifted up, a hand rubbing against her clit as she quietly used the Immaculate tool for such an obscene cause.  
  
She let out a trembling sigh as finally, the final bead was inside of her. Just how many were in there? Gara felt full, the warmth of the obsidian coiled in her and melting whatever resistance was in her. Carefully, panting harder, the Earth Aspect lifted her slick fingers up to her mouth, tasting nothing but herself glazed over the grit of her skin.  
  
"Ah, Gara?"  
  
At the familiar voice, Gara's stomach dropped as her face suddenly burned, knowing exactly what was there, even as she turned her head to look. The very object of her fantasy stood there in silence, not at all as pale as his deathly pallor usually made him. No, Thief's jaw was slack, showing a hint of pearly canine, cheeks flushed and a completely unguarded expression was plastered across his face, as if he had just taken her goremaul to the face by complete surprise and _liked it_.  
  
The Day emitted a single, awkward cough as he dropped the now-crushed doorknob to the ground with a metallic clamor and wiped away something from his mouth. "Ze next time you decide to take 'shove et up your azz' literally," Gara couldn't help but to smirk slightly as he averted his pink eyes, his pale hands only drawing attention at the very prominent erection he was trying to hide, "Or in the other hole... I vould be... thankful ef you allow me to azzizt."

**Author's Note:**

> Could someone explain to me why this fiction is getting almost as many hits as Hot Tentacle Action?


End file.
